Confused Love
by inugurl1
Summary: hey everyone! this is mai fourth fic but its my first highschool fic! PLEASE READ!PLEASE! umm pairings are(depending on votes) inukag, seshkag, kougakag, sangomiroku
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This will be my fourth fic! But I'm not done with my other ones yet so. But I'm at a block on my other ones so I decided to start another fic to start my "creative flow" again so hopefully this will help! So let's start the fic!  
  
"Riiiiiing-Riiiiing" Kagome woke up to her alarm clock everyday at six 'o' clock. Of course she never really liked getting up that early it was just habit. Her room was decorated with pictures of her and her best friend. Inuyasha. The pictures started about when she was four. That's when they met and ended up to her life now. Junior year. He was a year older than her had white hair, golden eyes and dog-ears. He was a hanyou, but she loved him even more because of it. Then around when grade school started the pictures had three people in them. They were of her, Inuyasha and Sango. She had chocolate brown eyes and long black hair. She had always been pretty and always wore pink but was never girly in fact she was second best girl in sports. Kagome, being the first. Then when Jr. High started Miroku, who according to him was always a lady's man since he was born joined their group. He had a thing for Sango though he would never admit it to anyone. Then when High School started Sesshomaru started to hang out with them. He was Inuyasha's older brother and he was quiet. He made Kagome a little bit on edge for some reason.  
  
They all hung out all the time and were almost like family. They were all fairly popular but they could care less. They just enjoyed hanging out Kagome had a sister that was the same age as Inuyasha though she was a senior.(A/N inu is a junior here cuz his birthday threw him off)Her name was Kikyo. She would hang out with them when she felt like it otherwise she would just mope around school or hang out in the halls or library with Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru A.K.A Fluffy to Inuyasha and his friends. Naraku wasn't the person you wanted to hang out with but Kikyo didn't care because she was in love with him.  
  
'Ding-dong' the doorbell had rang. It was Inuyasha. Kagome walked to school with him since they met. They always did and as far as they knew always would. In fact they walked to every class together because they had all of them together.  
  
"Coming Inu!" she yelled as she ran to the door. When she answered the door he was standing there with a bouquet of dandelions. "Humph! Inu your know that Kikyo is not worthy of you... but if you really want her then. KIKYO INUYASHA HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU!"  
  
Kikyo huffed and puffed as she came down the stairs. She never knew why Inuyasha would bring her all this stuff. She knew that he deep down inside loved her sister....he just didn't know it yet and neither did she. But who would turn down flowers? It was kind of mean to accept flowers from people you didn't even have interest in let alone being in love with someone else.  
  
"These are for you Kikyo. I umm picked them myself. Here you go." He handed her the flowers and she said thank you as he and Kagome left to go to school.  
  
"Inu when are you gonna give up on her? You don't deserve her. She's my sister and I know that she will only hurt you. She's incapable of falling in love because she falls in love when any other guy introduces himself. Funny the only one she hasn't done that to was you." Kagome had never realized it before but she was right. Kikyo never showed the slightest interest in Inuyasha. They stayed quiet the rest of the walk to school. They were both thinking that what Kagome had said was true. Inuyasha didn't even know why he liked Kikyo. Just one day when he had come over to Kagome's house when they were younger he had saw her and instantly loved her. It was love at first sight for him. However Kikyo never even noticed him but he was okay with that for some odd reason just the fact that he knew he loved her as well as she knowing he loved her was perfect to him, and it kept him content.  
  
When they had gotten to school the first thing they could see was a huge crowd around the announcement board. Kagome and Inuyasha had to struggle to get to the front of the crowd to read the paper. It was a flyer advertising the prom. It mentioned that it was actually a two-night trip on a boat and that due to a "rock star" attending the school he would perform. Kagome and Inuyasha easily left the crowd.  
  
"Well must be someone big to announce it. This prissy school wouldn't care if it were some wannabe. It would be really cool if it was that Wolf Den group huh Inu. I love all of their songs. It would be the coolest. Right?" Inuyasha could only reply with a "feh" he was surprised. He had never really heard Kagome talk like a girl about boys. He was almost hurt and kind of disappointed. He was about to further question Kagome about this "cool group" when the first period bell rang.  
  
"Come on Inu you don't want to be late for first period do you? Last one there has to clean the other persons room for a month!" she yelled as she gave herself a fair head start. He himself didn't fully comprehend what it was that she had said until she was down the corridor and three classes away from their first period class. As Kagome ran into the class she was taunting Inuyasha. something about making her room extra dirty and it not smell like wet dog after he was done cleaning. She was just about to tell him that he didn't have to if he went with her after school to practice when the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class-Class settle down now. Before we begin today I would like to introduce to you our new student at Tokyo High." Then a guy with black hair cascading down his back, blue eyes and youkai ears. He had a toothy grin too almost like he knew something you didn't. "His name is Kouga". At that all the girls squeeled, except for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha already didn't like this guy. Walking in the class, grinning and making all the girls go crazy he knew Kagome would keep her ground though. He turned around to tell her what a loser this guy was when he saw she too was a goo-goo eyes for 'Kouga'. Just not to the extent of every other girl. Her eyes were sparkling , she couldn't stop smiling and she had a little tiny blush across her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha can you believe it! It's thee Kouga! From the Wolf Den! He's the lead singer / guitarist! I love his voice!" Inuyasha could only reply with a 'feh' which didn't get any reaction from Kagome Because she was to busy staring at Kouga to notice.  
  
"Lets see there is an empty seat next to ...Kagome so why don't you take a seat beside her?" Kagome please raise your hand." She raised her hand and instantly Kouga grin turned into a smile.  
  
"Hello there. You must be Kagome. I'm Kouga. Has anyone ever told you that your very bueatiful?" Kagome only blushed and shook her head no. Inuyasha was watching the whole thing and he even started a faint growl. "Well I'm new here and I was wondering if you would possibly be able to show me around school. You know and then maybe after school you would like to go see a movie or get a cup of coffee so that we could get better aquinted."  
  
"Oh um yea of course I'll show you around campus. The movies and coffee sound great too. What classes do you have?" he took out his schedule and then Kagome yelled 'Oh my gosh' due to the fact that their schedule was exactly the same. "Wow. This makes showing you around campus really easy. Might as well hang out with me at snack and lunch." Kagome liked Kouga he had this vibe that he was super confident and he was. "have you got a locker yet? There's an empty one beside mine. You can have it...if you like I mean. You know." Kagome just stopped talking and blushed.  
  
"Of course. I would love to have my locker beside yours. I'm sure that I would have noticed it was empty anyway and would have taken it even if you hadn't told me it was there." Inuyasha was losing all his patientce with the stupid wolf. He was hitting on Kagome. Not that he cared but he looked at Kagome like a little sister and he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
"Excussse me Kagome but we are in class. You remember? Schoool." Inuyasha deffinettly was a little mad and Kagome could tell.  
  
"sorry Inuyasha." kagome had called him Inuyasha again. He didn't like being called Inuyasha from Kagome. She was supposed to call him Inu or Inu- chan. He knew it had only been ten minutes but he missed that nickname already.  
  
The rest of the class was filled with Kouga and Kagome playing footsie and when Kagome would Giggle Inuyasha would growl. That was fine with Kouga, he had always enjoyed a little competition.  
  
(a/n yay done with my first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Oh and I don't exactly know where this is going either but some ideas are. 1) kagome likes inu , sessh and kagome start a lil something, kouga and kag flirt but eventuall kouga does something to betray her, inuyasha has conflicting emotions about kikyo and kagome. Kay I'm out of here and review please! I love you all! Have fun readind them fic's ! ok?)  
  
w/love - Inugurl1 


	2. kOUGA,kOGOME,iNUYASHA, AND A LIL BIT OF ...

(A/N hey this is my second chapter! And I hope this sort of gives my fic a little bit of a push. Hopefully in the right direction. Ok enough of the authors note on with the fic!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Preschool for Inu and Kagome ~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay class for the next thirty minutes you have free-time. So get to know everyone and have fun!" Miss Minato had said in her cheerful voice. The students did as they were told and talked to the person they were sitting next to and left to go play together.  
  
Kagome had asked the rest of the class if they were interested in a game of tag. The whole class agreed and instantly liked Kagome. She was easy to like because she was nice to everyone and all the little boys in her class thought she was very cute.  
  
They had been playing for ten minutes when two boys started laughing and pointing to one boy who sat alone on the ground. He had white hair so they said he looked like their grandpa even said his ears were stupid. Kagome had been running from Erika who was currently 'it' when she heard the boys making fun of him.  
  
"I'm not plying any more. Sowy." Kagome just stopped running and walked up to the little boy. She sat down next to him. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before the little boy broke the silence.  
  
"Your worse out of all of them. Be my friend and then laugh afterwards." Kagome of course was confused. She didn't even know what he was talking about until his next statement. "Just laugh now. You don't have to get close. I can hear you from a mile away." Then she did. Kagome had started to laugh. Not at the boy of course but at what he had said.  
  
"Your funny you know that? My names Kagome! What's yours?" The boy of course had thought she was laughing at him. He was a bit taken aback when she had called him funny and asked for his name. It had been the first gesture of friendship ever for him. He had started to blush. When she had asked his name he looked up at her for the first time, for real. She was pretty. He had never seen a prettier girl. She had raven black hair and blue laughing eyes. He didn't know one person could be so happy. He envied her because of it. Her skin was fair and he thought looked like milk just prettier.  
  
"My names Inuyasha." he had never really spoken to a kid his own age before. His older brother talked to him but he seemed to be at least five years older than he is when in reality he was only a year. His only real friend had been his mom. He thought that his first friend would be at least a boy, not the prettiest, popular girl in the preschool. He knew she was popular because he had been watching all the rest of the kids play tag.  
  
When he had told her his name she had shed an instant smile. She liked his name. She thought it had a little bit of a ring to it. The smile didn't go unnoticed to Inuyasha and his blush deepened another shade of red. "Well Inuyasha why didn't you play tag with the rest of the kids?"  
  
"Because if I decides to join in then nobody else would want to play at all" he had a look of sadness, Kagome had noted. "I don't even know why you're talking to me. Your mommy is probably gonna make you stop because even SHES gonna be scared of me. I mean you're the nicest person I've ever met."  
  
Kagome however cut him of there "Good! Well than what do you want to play? And why would my mommy not want me to play with you? You're really nice, funny and cute!" That's when he saw her look up to his ears. He was about to move his hands up to his ears to make the scream quieter but to his surprise there were already hands there. The surprise of skin to skin contact made him open his shuteye's to reveal that Kagome had her hands on his ears and was petting them.  
  
He liked the feel of her petting his ears and even started to purr. That's wen Kagome started to giggle and stopped petting his ears. He was a bit disappointed, but it was okay because he was used to being disappointed. He even thought that she would never talk to him again after today. She would probably regret ever talking to a loser like him. But she didn't forget the next day. Instead she went to Inuyasha again. She did it everyday for the rest of the year.  
  
The more Inuyasha spent time with Kagome the more he became outgoing. During the year all the boys had got mad at Inuyasha for Kagome playing with him all the time. They all forgot about it though when Inuyasha played sports because he was so good. He was always team captain or picked first. However there were still some days when people would make fun of him not play with him. Kagome never was though she idolized Inuyasha for how strong he was. Inuyasha in return idolized her for being to nice and carefree all the time to everyone.  
  
One day of school a boy had been chasing Kagome around trying to kiss her. Kagome had screamed all the way to Inuyasha where he yelled at the boy that she clearly didn't want to be kissed by him. The boy just walked away. In return Kagome had given Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and called him her knight for the whole day. Inuyasha of course had been blushing the whole day since the kiss.  
  
Then on the last day of school Kagome had taken Inuyasha's hand and ran with him to their favorite tree. The biggest one on campus.  
  
" You pinky-promise to stay best friends forever Inu?" Kagome looked so desperate he didn't know what to say. He had never seen her look like that before. So he did the only thing that he was thinking of at the time. He kissed her...on the lips. Just an innocent one, for five seconds. But for a five-year-old that's a big deal.  
  
"Yes Kagome. I pinky promise that we will always be best friends." Kagome who was still blushing from her first kiss was so happy that she gave Inuyasha a big huge bear hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course Inuyasha thought it funny that they could go from best friends forever to Kagome not even remembering that he existed. After first period Kagome did as she said she would and took Kouga on a tour of the school. While doing so Inuyasha was following pathetically the whole time, but the only people who noticed was Inuyasha himself and Kouga who would turn give Inuyasha a smirk every few seconds or so. It wasn't until Kouga had asked Kagome 'who the loser following them was' until Kagome realized she wasn't with Inuyasha.  
  
"Ohhh sorry Inuyasha I totally forgot you were there. Umm Kouga this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Kouga. Guess what Inuyasha...me and Kouga have the exact same schedule!" Inuyasha noted the little blush on her cheeks as well as the excitement in her tone. So he decided not say anything about not liking the wimpy wolf...yet.  
  
"Hi. I'm Inuyasha. Kagome's real good friend... best friend in fact."  
  
"And I'm Kouga, and Kagome's my women" that had went too far. Kagome had thought he was cool at first but talking about her like she was some sort of property that was just so unattractive. She decided then that she would have to stay away from Kouga...even if he was some hot, attractive lead singer for some band that she adored. She hadn't planned on him being so traditional.... sorta.  
  
Inuyasha looking at Kagome right after he had said that saw her expression. She looked at Kouga like he was insane. Kouga made himself appear dumber than Inuyasha already thought him to be because Inuyasha had heard their whole conversation and never once had the topic of Kagome being his women come up.  
  
"Is that so? Well shouldn't that feeling be mutual? And shouldn't you have Kagome's permission before you go around calling her property?" Inuyasha mentally gave himself a high-five. He had definitely got Kouga with that one.  
  
"Hah! Any girl would be glad to go out with me! That's why needn't bother ask permission 'cause I don't need to you mangy mutt!" Inuyasha almost laughed. He knew Kagome to well to know that she was 'any girl' and Kouga was about to find that out.  
  
"Feh! Shows how much you know about-" his sentence had been cut short because she wanted to speak for herself.  
  
"ME! I'm not your property! I'm not like every girl! And now more than ever I will never be your 'women' so beat it! Oh and Another thing your too cocky for your own good. Now LEAVE!"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kouga were stunned. Kouga more so because he's a star and no girl had ever talked to him like that before.  
  
"Uhh O.K. Oh and dog-turd don't think of trying anything with her. Kagome, I'm sure you'll come around...they always do. Your yelling doesn't change my feelings one bit. You know what they say. 'You always want what you can't have' see 'ya both later!"  
  
By the time he had left they both had huge sweat drops on the back of their head.  
  
"Guess he can't take a hint" Inuyasha had said  
  
"I...guess ...not"  
  
The whole thing about Kagome finally getting attention from a guy was new to Inuyasha and had been throwing him off all day. The fact that Kouga had every class with Kagome didn't help too well either. Inuyasha knew Kagome could fend for herself but what if she turned all starry eyed again? These thoughts had made him miss the presence of his best guy friend take his seat next to him.... Miroku,  
  
"Hey Yash why the long face?" Miroku knew since he had entered the class that there was something bugging him.  
  
"Does Kagome like guys easily? Is she ugly or something is that why she's never had a boyfriend? I mean I think she's nice and stuff but why doesn't other guys? 'Cause today that Kouga guy showed up and that's the first time I have seen Kagome look interested in a guy...and it kinda ticked me off you know?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there tiger. I can answer all of your question but just be patient and don't get mad at me for saying so either deal?" Inuyasha only nodded his head. " Okay Kagome doesn't fall for guys as easily as other girls...I think maybe because she's already in love. No Kagome's not ugly but as soon as guys get to know Kagome well enough they either figure that A) she already in love or B) they are scared of you Inuyasha cause that think that YOUR in love with Kagome. Yes Kagome is nice, and finally you got ticked off because maybe you really are in love with Kagome and you were jealous." Inuyasha couldn't speak. Why hadn't he been able to see it before? Kagome was in love already. Why didn't he know but Miroku did? It all made him feel as if well he couldn't explain it. The only time he had felt remotely close to this was when Kagome had almost moved away to America. "Well now that that's all cleared out of the way...look more happier you know?"  
  
"Wait Miroku who is Kagome in love with and how come you know but I don't?"  
  
"Well I think that Kagome herself doesn't know she is in love with the unsaid person, but everyone else does...it's kind of weird, and hard...to explain. I can't tell you either because it's not my place to say."  
  
"Oh now you have morals. Where are your morals when your groping other women toughing Sango's but Monk?"  
  
"I resent that comment, Yash." Miroku glared at the Hanyou. " At least I don't have cat ears sticking out of MY head," he added under his breath.  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU LECHER! AND THEY'RE NOT CAT EARS THEIR DOG-EARS! FOR LAST TIME DOG!" Inuyasha had been the only one to hear Miroku's added comment so the rest of the class just stared and returned to what he or she was doing. They were all used to Inuyasha yelling in class.\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ At lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"INUYASHHHHAAA! HELP!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha from the lunch line. Kouga was holding up the lunch line because he wanted to pay for Kagome's food but she wanted none of it. "I have my own money!" By the time Inuyasha had come to the scene Kouga had his hands around Kagome's 'romantically' and was telling her "My women doesn't need to spend her money on lunch only on things at the mall" He had started to laugh at that comment but not for to long because he still didn't like the position of Kouga's hands.  
  
"Hey Wolf can't you tell she Doesn't like you?"  
  
"Go away puppy! This is a grown-up conversation just leave us alone!"  
  
"NO KOUGA! YOU LEAVE! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" so with that Kouga left but not before he kissed Kagome's hand and yelled "Later dog-Boy! And don't forget Kagome I love you!"  
  
Inuyasha growled before Kagome sighed and asked him if he wanted to get out of here. They had been walking through the hall when they met Kikyo.  
  
"Hello little sister and Inuyasha. Hope you two don't get into trouble. Oh and Inuyasha my car needs a little help would you mind coming over after school and helping me out?"  
  
"Of course not Kikyo I was coming over after school anyway me and Kagome were gonna study a little bit."  
  
Kikyo said her thanks and went on her way to do who knows what. One thing different about this meeting with Kikyo was a little bit different though, and Inuyasha knew what it was. He was starting to see Kagome in a different light. It scared him to no end either, because if they were to have a relationship it would either be this amazing thing or be terrible if the broke up and decided to never talk again...but he still liked Kikyo too right?  
  
(A/N hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wow! I think its the longest thing i have ever written... I know pathetic! Well please review! TILL NEXT TIME!)  
  
- INUgurl1 


End file.
